The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
As an image forming apparatus, there have been provided a copying machine wherein a document is placed or supplied on a platen glass (document glass), and images representing character strings or patterns written on the document, or the combination of the character strings and the patterns are copied on a transfer sheet, a printer wherein images which are made on a word processor of a personal computer, for example, and are the same as aforesaid images are printed on a transfer sheet, and a facsimile machine wherein images which are transmitted through communication lines and are the same as the foregoing are printed. There is further known the so-called xe2x80x9ccompound machinexe2x80x9d wherein all functions owned by the aforesaid copying machine, the printer and the facsimile machine are provided in one apparatus.
In conventional image forming apparatuses, there is known one that is provided with a function to print additional information related to the date and hour, a stamp or a page, in addition to forming of images. With regard to conventional printing functions, however, extremely simple functions only are provided, exemplifying that a printing position is fixed in advance and it cannot be changed for stamp printing, for example, and pages are printed in the simple order of documents read, which has been a problem on the point of conducting printing that is easy to observe and satisfies user""s requests.
For example, as the problem stated above, there will be explained, in particular, a problem in conducting a printing function concerning pages together in the course of image forming on transfer sheets for chaptered document groups. The chaptered document groups in this case are those into some chapters wherein the first chapter is composed, for example, of 6 document pages and the second chapter is composed of 8 document pages, and in this case, the total number of document sheets are 14 pages. When these pages are subjected to image formation on transfer sheets and pages are printed simultaneously, in the way of printing xe2x80x9cp1, p2, . . . p14xe2x80x9d, relationship between xe2x80x9cchapterxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpagexe2x80x9d is lost, resulting in page printing which is awkward.
The invention has been achieved in view of the circumstances stated above, and its object is to provide an image forming apparatus having a function to conduct printing that is easy to observe and satisfies user""s requests.
The object of the invention is achieved by either one of the following structures.
Structure (1)
An image forming apparatus comprising: an image reading means for reading images on a document; an image recording means for recording images read by the image reading means on a recording material; an inputting means that makes it possible for an operator to select either area from plural imaginary areas established in advance and to adjust a position in the selected area, for setting, on a given position on the recording material, a recording position for additional information to be recorded on the recording material by the image recording means in addition to the images stated above; and a control means that controls the image recording means for recording the additional information on the recording position that is set by the inputting means.
Structure (2)
An image forming apparatus comprising: an image reading means for reading images on a document; an image recording means for recording images read by the image reading means on a recording material; an inputting means that makes it possible for an operator to set, on a given position on the recording material, a recording position for additional information to be recorded on the recording material by the image recording means in addition to the images stated above; and a control means that records the additional information at the recording position established by the inputting means, and controls the image recording means so that there may be carried out image recording that is suitable for folding and superposing plural recording materials on which images have been recorded and for making them to be of a booklet type.
Structure (3)
An image forming apparatus comprising: an image reading means for reading images on a document; an image recording means for recording images read by the image reading means and page information on a recording material; a dividing and setting means for giving dividing symbols which make it possible to divide each of plural document bundles in a small set constituting document groups; and a control means that controls the image recording means so that the images, the page information and the dividing symbols may be recorded on the recording material.
Further, preferable structures are as follows.
Structure 1
An image forming apparatus which can print additional information on a recording material in addition to an image when reading the image described on a document and forming the image on the recording material, wherein there are provided an input means capable of setting the printing position for the additional information at any position on the recording material, and a control means that conducts printing of the additional information based on the aforesaid setting on the recording material together with forming of the image on the recording material.
Structure 2
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 1, wherein the additional information is composed of a fixed form expression, page information, or information of the date and hour.
Structure 3
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 1, wherein the recording material is divided into imaginary areas in prescribed quantity, and the setting stated above is conducted by selecting one area from the imaginary areas in prescribed quantity.
Structure 4
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 3, wherein the imaginary areas in prescribed quantity are represented by 9 areas positioned respectively at upper left, upper center, upper right, center left, center, center right, lower left, lower center and lower right areas on the recording material.
Structure 5
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 3 or Structure 4, wherein it is possible, in the case of the aforesaid setting, to conduct adjustment from a standard point determined in advance in the imaginary areas.
Structure 6
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 5, wherein the adjustment is conducted by inputting of numerical values relating to each of upward, downward, leftward and rightward directions.
Structure 7
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 6, wherein the inputting of numerical values is conducted within a range from xe2x88x9250 mm to +50 mm.
Structure 8
An image forming apparatus which can print additional information on a recording material in addition to an image when reading the image described on a document and forming the image on the recording material, wherein there are provided an input means capable of setting the printing position for the additional information at any position on the recording material, and a control means that conducts printing of the additional information based on the aforesaid setting on the recording material together with image formation for binding a plurality of recording materials in a booklet type.
Structure 9
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 8, wherein the recording material is divided into 9 areas positioned respectively at upper left, upper center, upper right, center left, center, center right, lower left, lower center and lower right areas on the recording material, and the setting stated above is conducted by selecting one area from the 9 imaginary areas.
Structure 10
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 9, wherein, when the area selected is an area adjacent to the page that adjoins to the booklet, the control means stated above controls so that the printing position on the recording material for the additional information may be in the vicinity of the edge of the recording material that is away from the center portion of the recording material which will result in a folded portion of the booklet.
Structure 11
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 9, wherein, when the booklet is bound on a portrait basis and the 9 imaginary areas excluding upper center, center and lower center areas are selected,. the control means stated above controls so that the printing position on the recording material for the additional information may be in the vicinity of the edge of the recording material that is away from the center portion of the recording material which will result in a folded portion of the booklet.
Structure 12
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 9, wherein, when the booklet is bound on a landscape basis and the 9 imaginary areas excluding center left, center and center right areas are selected, the control means stated above controls so that the printing position on the recording material for the additional information may be in the vicinity of the edge of the recording material that is away from the center portion of the recording material which will result in a folded portion of the booklet. recording material.
Structure 13
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 9, wherein, when the 9 imaginary areas excluding the center portion are selected, the control means stated above controls so that the printing position on the recording material for the additional information may be in the vicinity of the edge of the recording material that is away from the center portion of the recording material which will result in a folded portion of the booklet.
Structure 14
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 13, wherein, when the booklet is bound on a portrait basis, and when the upper center area is selected, the control means changes setting of the printing position automatically to the upper left or upper right, and when the booklet is bound on a portrait basis, and when the lower center area is selected, the control means changes setting of the printing position automatically to the lower left or lower right.
Structure 15
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 13, wherein, when the booklet is bound on a landscape basis, and when the center left area is selected, the control means changes setting of the printing position automatically to the upper left or lower left, and when the booklet is bound on a landscape basis, and when the center right area is selected, the control means changes setting of the printing position automatically to the upper right or lower right.
Structure 16
The image forming apparatus according to either one of Structures 8-15, wherein the additional information is page information relating to the plural recording sheets.
Structure 17
An image forming apparatus which can print page information on a recording material in addition to an image when reading the image described on each document constituting document groups and forming the images on the plural recording materials, wherein there are provided an input means which can conduct grouping and setting for two or more of small bundles of documents while giving each number and can constitute the document groups with two or more of small bundles of documents mentioned above, and a control means which conducts printing of the page information on the recording material in a format corresponding to the aforesaid number, together with formation of the image on the recording material.
Structure 18
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 17, wherein the aforesaid number is a chapter number which is given to one unit that represents the document bundle.
Structure 19
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 18, wherein the grouping and the setting are conducted by specifying where the document whose chapter number is to be changed is positioned in the document groups.
Structure 20
The image forming apparatus according to Structure 17, wherein the aforesaid number is a JOB number which is given to one unit for image forming that represents the document bundle.
Structure 21
An image forming apparatus which can print page information on a recording material in addition to an image when reading the image described on each document constituting document groups and forming the images on the plural recording materials, wherein there is provided a control means which conducts, simultaneously with formation of the aforesaid image on the recording material, the printing of the above-mentioned page information on the recording material together with printing for the aforesaid number of all documents, after all documents constituting the document groups are read collectively.